mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Sweet Canyon
Sweet Sweet Canyon is the third track of the Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart 8. This course takes place in a land filled with pastry confections and desserts, such as cakes, cookies, ice cream, candies, donuts, macaroons, and chocolates. The staff ghost kart setup is Baby Peach driving a Teddy Buggy with Wood wheels and a Peach Parasol. Layout ''Mario Kart 8 The course starts out in the place where Gingerbread Cookie characters are watching, while Yoshis are situated on the other side, apparently cheering for racers. In front of the place where such characters are cheering lies a cave made out of cookies, followed by a cannon that launches the racers to the other side where there is a cake tower with an orange juice waterfall. Along the way lies the pylons made out of ice cream cones, and racers will be driving inside yellow water made out of orange juice. After the orange juice section, racers can either choose a left or right path, which is colored blue and pink, respectively. However, both sides encompass the anti-gravity section, and will lead to the same way. Pink Piranha Plants, hiding inside green Pipes, will bite the drivers if they pass through the place where they are nearby. After that are some turns and a fall to the finish line. Shortcuts *If one uses a Mushroom in the place where a Piranha Plant and a doughnut made out of chocolate are, one can go through the doughnut and skip most of the final turn before the drop. *The player can use a Mushroom on a chocolate part of the Anti-gravity section. *On the Blue anti-gravity route, players can fall off the track at the chocolate part, and land on the pink anti-gravity route. This shortcut is best done with a Mushroom. Gallery SweetSweetCanyon.png|Yoshi racing in the course. MK8-_Sweet_Sweet_Canyon.png|The track's icon. 800px-WiiUMarioKart8Babies2.jpg|An anti-gravity section of the course. Rosalina-SweetSweetCanyon-Shortcut-MK8.jpg|The off-road section. Cake_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. MK8Toadette.png|Toadette racing in this course probably listening to BTS Trivia! *Sweet Sweet Canyon resembles Sugar Rush from Disney's 52nd Computer-Animated feature film, ''Wreck-It Ralph. **Additionally, this track also resembles Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors. *The music in some parts of Sweet Sweet Canyon resembles the Japanese romantic comedy manga series, Nisekoi, released in English as Nisekoi: False Love. *Sweet Sweet Canyon is the only course to have a different liquid (orange juice) instead of water in the underwater section. *Sweet Sweet Canyon has 25 obtainable coins on the track. *The brand of the orange juice is called "Princess Orange". *A portion of this track has two individual tracks, similar in length and side by side, similar to Ice Ice Outpost; each path also has 3 coins on it. *One of the Yoshis near the starting line will occasionally hum Totaka's Song. This also occurs in other courses featuring Yoshis in the audience (SNES Donut Plains 3, N64 Yoshi Valley and GCN Yoshi Circuit). de:Zuckersüßer Canyon Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Mushroom Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:Food themed courses